Dragon savior
by Lord-Chrono
Summary: harry has a bout of accidental magic when the killing curse hits him and rebounds on you-know-who. new family dragons animagus no boy who lived fame
1. Chapter 1

Dragon savior

Harry & oc

Disclaimer : Harry Potter and unoriginal characters not mine…

Summery-Harry is found and raised by dragons

Voldemort was standing in front of Lilly "move aside and you may yet live" he said in a forcing truth.

"NO!"

There was a flash of green light, a scream and Lilly crumpled to the floor dead. Voldemort stepped forward and stood over the crib little Harry was in.

"avada kedavra "

There was a bright flash and voldemort fell. Harry was crying his head hurt his eyes stung and his skin was burned. As Harry lay in pain crying he started to glow, then with a pop he was gone.

Harry was very cold, tired and he hurt he gave a small cry before he fell asleep.

The nesting dragon saw this human boy appear and smelled...odd...like he was infected and yet felt the urge to collect him like one of her own eggs. She called a small snake over hade it rest on the boys cut head. The dragon used an ancient magic most dragon never used (the magic was reserved for only one a dragon would trust with the knowledge of the ancient dragons the ones that were the 'originals' the ones that were born along with the phoenix in the beginning of all) as it also had a chance of 500 to 1 the spell would kill. She breathed a cloud of colorful smoke over the child, it encased him and started to swirl and flash soon the snake slithered out pitch black and 3x larger. The dragon immediately smashed the snake; there was a sharp inhuman scream that didn't belong to anything there. The dragon thanked the snake for having absorbed the 'infection' from the child.

The cloud around Harry was shrinking and changing, the cloud was now a deep red and black with streaks of silver and emerald green. It continued to shrink then only a large egg remained with the colors of the cloud. The dragon gently nudged the new egg into the center of her nest to be warmed with the rest of the gray eggs; she nestled down and started to sleep.

Dumbledore was in panic the James and Lilly were dead their son was gone along with most of the house. Hagrid, serious, ramous and Minerva were in tears their only hope was gone.

Romania dragon reserve


	2. Chapter 2

Romania dragon reserve

1 week later

Chapter 2

In the early morning the dragon keeper was making a trip to see if a nesting dragon they found in the mountains at the edge of the reserve was fairing (most hunters and thieves pick off dragons at the edge of the reserve). As he made his way up the mountain he was talking so not to startle the dragon, last year a trainee did that and well... at least he wanted to be cremated in his will. Once he found the cave he yelled in " hello I'm a keeper I am unarmed I will stay at the mouth of the cave". He heard a grunt and stepped out to see the dragon. "Wow you have been busy" smirking he walked over and bowed as to respect the nesting mother "it seems you have a rotten egg" he said peering at the eggs. I will we coming to check up to see if your nest is safe once a month" another snort "good may your hatchlings be strong" the keeper smiled and walked off to report the black egg as the tend to kill other eggs if left in the nest. Some dragons are too loving of them and can have their entire nest die from one bad egg.

Three days later and a group of 4 keepers and 1 healer with emergency portkey arrived at the nest to remove thee bad egg. As they entered the cave there was a problem "no dragon and no eggs very odd." said head keeper blanex. "A nesting dragon never moves the nest far too much work". Near the center of the reserve the very same dragon was nesting near the dominant dragon. All the dragons could feel the priority of keeping her nest safe and hidden once they saw the black egg. She went undisturbed the rest of the hatching.

Hogwarts 1 year later

"Albus please see reason their dead all the potters are dead!" Minerva yelled

"You don't understand Minerva the boy must be alive" said albus for the 100th time

"Then tell me why, why does he HAVE to be alive. You say it for yourself there was almost nothing left of the child's room let alone the house." Minerva look straight into his eyes " there is nothing left to look for you have been searching for over a year albus, japan, china, the Bermuda and almost everywhere else".

"Yes but almost is still a lot of area and he must be found he has to, he...he has ...to" he was starting to cry

"Albus what's wrong but it's not your fault" Minerva was surprised she has never seen the headmaster like this over a child.

"But it's my fault Minerva I let them die I let them all die" he sobbed

"no albus there is a chance the boy is alive" why am I doing this she thought "when he turns eleven the letters go out and they always find the recipient remember?"

Albus raised his head "That's right, thank you Minerva". "We have a many children we need to protect within these walls". With the twinkle back in his eyes he headed off to strengthen the wards of the school.

Romania dragon reserve

(When the dragons are together they will be speaking to each other -dragon language-)

The cave was full of cracking, the dragon raised her head "it's time" she thought. All the eggs had survived she was happy this almost never happens she blew a small amount of fire on the eggs to help her hatchlings. After ten minutes there were 6 small dragons all grey (to blend into the rocks and not be killed). However the black egg was still shaking "come on little one" she was tempted to help so she nudged it a little with the snout. During all of this a humming bird watched this at the mouth of the cave. After 3 more minutes the egg started to crack and finally a small black dragon came out, looking around it saw the large dragon 'mother' was the first and only thing he could think of upon seeing her. "Hello my hatchlings welcome to the world" she said nuzzling with her babies" now never go outside the cave" she said motioning her head at the mouth of the cave. Then she saw the bird 'human', she could smell it even as an animeguis she could tell (however the black dragon smelled a dragon, he was a dragon).

having seen the hatching he was confused, that black egg she couldn't have had it, dragon mothers never take in another's egg (unless fake). It couldn't be hers it was completely different, the dragon that hatched was black it was slightly bigger than the other hatchlings it was a breed he had never seen!

'How could this be? 'He thought 'I have been researching and watching over dragons since I was in school!". a low growl shook him out of his thoughts the mother saw him she knew... for some reason all dragons knew he was a wizard, bird form or not and he flew off to report the strange dragon, a second later he felt the fire below him.

'That was close' he thought

When blanex arrived at the main dragon reserve office he changed back to report to the magical creatures branch at the ministry. blanex waved his wand reciting the passwords to the wards that kept the building safe (as safe as it can be) from dragons. He walked past his desk and stepped into the fireplace "ministry of magic "he announced to the empty room and he was engulfed in bright green flames.

Arriving in the atrium blanex quickly went to the care of magical creature's office. blanex was stopped by so many arroures on the way moody had to accompany him for the remainder of his visit because he had smelled of smoke had dragon hide boots, belt, vest, wand holster, a dragon fang hanging from his ear and many other dragon items that were well over 15 million galleons. when they finally managed to get to the office blanex and moody were told the office head had been sent to St. mungoes due to an incident with Hagred and the black forest "damn spiders" the receptionist muttered. "If it is urgent you may want to talk to the minister" the receptionist looked at a paper "he is free for the next 30 minutes". "Thanks" blanex said and hurried off to the minister's office. blanex walked into the minister's office without knocking and sat down.

"Minister sorry about this but there has been a new nest at the reserve" blanex said

"The reserve? Details I have only been in office for a week now what reserve?" the minister said annoyed ' honestly they think I should know all about each department already ' he thought

"Dragon reserve"

"Oh that's nice congats"

"No minister I think there is a new breed of dragon" blanex stated

"What's so bad about that?"

"The last time a new breed of Dagon was born was 2,000 years ago and they had to be hunted due to their threat on the wizarding community. the only one left of that breed is protecting vaults in Greengots"

"Wow, what was the breed and why is there only one left?"

"Firstly the ministry only let one female and one male survive the hunts and the last time that breed nested only one egg survived. That was three hundred years ago and the breed was mage dragons" blanex said showing both worry and excitement

"Then we must protect the nest of dragons to ensure their survival" the minister said proudly

"Wrong there is only one dragon an infant and its nest is being protected by all of the dragons on the reserve. It's like they all knew and are preventing anyone and anything to get close, I only saw the hatching in my animegus form and escaped"

"Can you show me your memory of it?" the minister inquired

"Certainly sir" blanex said and proceeded to show the memory


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3dr

Dragon reserve

Harry was looking at his mother and tried to walk over to her on his new legs. 'Mommy' he thought and nuzzled against her staring to fall asleep from having just hatched. The six slightly smaller gray hatchlings curled up around him making a circle of grey with a black center. The dragon mother curled her body around her children keeping them warm. The large alpha dragon carefully walked into the cave knowing how moody nesting mothers are. "Have they all survived the hatching?" the alpha asked "yes" she answered lifting a wing to show the sleeping hatchlings.

"They will never leave him will they?" he asked

"No never, their bond is deeper than I know and getting stronger now they have hatched" she said looking at them fondly before covering them with her wing once again.

"What is the black child's name?"

"Volx, a name fitting only for a mage dragon"

"I'm amazed any dragon knew let alone was able to cast the magic you did"

"It does help to be partly a mage dragon myself. Can you help them later on if anything may happen?"

"What could happen?"

"All of them will have to go to a wizard school at some point"

"Why?"

"Because Volx is a very powerful and pure mage dragon and I 're-birthed' him the same night I bore the others. Because of this when he was an egg he purified and awoke their dormant abilities creating a new clan of mage dragons"

"That doesn't explain why they will go to a wizard school"

"That is because they have the ability to change mostly to a human form and do spells like them, that's the reason for the name mage dragon"

"That must be why the first clan was slaughtered" the alpha growled

"Yes and no, they were not trained in how to control their extra power of magic and often destroyed a small area from their release when scared or threatened"


End file.
